Love Bound
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: A piece taken from the tale of Thaurnoviel and Legolas Warning: Legomance


A/N: This is a piece from the story of Thaurnoviel and Legolas – if you read my Brothers In Heart, you'll know all about them...Well, all the basics, anyway. It's a one shot, so don't expect a continuation to this itself...I might write out their complete saga eventually. Reading and reviewing is always appreciated.  
  
As for my veteran readers, let me take this opportunity to make my profuse apologies for Brothers In Heart and Ties of Friendship. I realized 2 nights ago that neither have been updated for a month and a week, going on 2 weeks. That's inexcusable, and I'm most sorry. I'll try my best to get the updates written and posted as soon as possible. I'll be away this weekend, so I doubt I'll be able to do it before next week, but it will be next week then...I am so terribly sorry. But please, the chapter of Ties of Friendship I put allot into it and I've gotten so few reviews, which must mean little of you have read it. Please if you haven't, go do so. It would mean allot to me. And I would appreciate also more detailed reviews – like what were your specific likes and dislikes about the chapter – whether it be general about certain scenes of the extreme details. Thank you.  
  
I'm also playing with the idea of a one piece Master&Commander fic or Dead Poets Society or something of the like. I might also write Hamlet's death scene with Hamlet/Horatio fluff for the Shakespeare category...I'm not sure. And there's also A Knight's Tale, concerning Will and Chaucer and Chaucer's speech at the stocks...It's all up there in my head – just not sure if I'll take the time to write it all down. Any opinion?  
  
Anyway, Enjoy this.  
  
- Ivory  
  
Warning: Lego-mance! ( And possible Mary-Sue, not sure...)  
  
Pre-LOTR  
  
~*~  
  
Love Bound  
  
Moonlight paled the evening in the depths of Mirkwood, where the king dwelt. Where the fires blazed from the torches and the feasting, Thranduil enjoyed himself in the company of his court. The palace was carved out of the caves, and he was satisfied with his home. Yet his son was not so welcoming of caves and closed spaces...His heart was in love with the trees, and in the trees, did the crown prince of Mirkwood dwell with his fellow Wood elves. He saw his father often enough, but he could venture to wherever his wild heart desired. Thranduil knew all too well that he could not keep his son tied down – to rob the prince of his liberty would be to slay his soul. The king was not bothered in the least by his son's absence at dinner this night, for the prince did not typically feast in the halls with his father. If someone were to ask Thranduil where the prince was, the king would roll his eyes and say, "Oh, somewhere out there." For ages, Legolas had spent his time with his friends in the forest, eating their own hunting game for supper or lounging in branches. With each passing day, the need for actual defense rose as well. The prince was an exceptional warrior, even better than his father was, the king had to admit. It did Mirkwood well to have him on guard, along with the other Elven warriors. But tonight, their prince was not with friends or on guard or even eating, while the king feasted in the halls of the cave palace. He was in very different company....  
  
"Legolas." She breathed his name quietly, searching his face as she lay her hand up on his cheek. The cerulean orbs of his eyes were glassy and bright as they lay upon her face. Her own eyes, dark and mysterious, looked upon him with something that could almost be called worship.  
  
They stood in a glade, where the trees opened up enough to allow the moonlight through, so that they would not be in total darkness. They were not far from the palace caves, close enough to hear the noise of feasting and merriment, but far enough away where they would not be disturbed. For once, she wore a gown instead of the warrior garb that was typical for her, which would have allowed them to disappear up into a tree together. One might wonder why a she would wear such garments in the first place, but she was no typical she-Elf. Yet tonight, a gown of white-silver hung loosely on her slim frame, the water-soft silk clinging to her velvet skin. It shimmered at the touch of moonlight, and the elegant, broad sleeves hid her subtly muscular arms that had been toned by millenniums of archery. Her ripples of dark hair cascaded down her back, released from its leather bindings for this night. Upon her flesh, above her bosom, a white gem shone like a frozen drop of rain – the Rhosselin jewel, or Rain Star.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked in Sindarin, once her hand had fallen away. He did not answer her at once, only looked up her with reverie. Their hands modestly clasped between them.  
  
"I don't know," he said, his head bowed. Every word was like a quiet breath. He lifted his head for his eyes to meet hers again. "I don't know what to think when I'm with you." She barely smiled. He searched her face for a long moment, before speaking again.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he murmured, breathless. She smiled faintly again, blushing.  
  
"No," she started, looking up into his ethereal face. "You are." But he did not smile. They paused for a little while, before they tipped their heads to one side, and he lay his lips to hers. They did not part for what seemed an eternity – until finally they did, but kept their faces right in front of each other's.  
  
// "Im mel le,"// he said, taking a breath. She smiled more broadly at these words, as if about to laugh. //I love you.//  
  
//"A Im mel le,"// she echoed. The smile faded, and she grew somber once more.  
  
"Legolas." Their eyes were locked once more. //"Im lin an-uir." //  
I am yours forever.  
  
//"A Im lin,"// he answered. //"An-uir."// And I am yours. Forever.  
  
"Legolas," she began, after a pause. //"Im mel le,"// she said again. //"Im iest na no lin hiril an-uir."// I love you. I wish to be your lady forever. The lady bowed her head modestly again, fair in her every movement. She offered her hand, and when he looked down into it, he saw that one of her necklaces gleamed in her palm. It was the jewel that represented her heart and her soul – who she was. The Elves had deemed the legendary jewel //NirLhendrhoss.// The Tear of Sweet Rain. And she, of course, was the Sweet Rain.  
  
//"Na le, Im anno sen,"// she said in her angelic voice. //"A Im gwedi anim na le."// Her eyes were upon him, as his breath was stolen away again at her words. He looked up at her. // To you, I give this. And I bind myself to you.//  
  
//"Le turu anno sen,"// he protested, shaking his head. //You cannot give me this.// She only smiled as his eyes glimmered, her hand swiftly moving to silence his tender lips. She dropped her hand away, sure that he would not speak again, and lifted the necklace up to clasp around his neck. Once it lay upon the royal archer's breast, her hands fell away and she smiled up at him.  
  
//"An-uir, Im lin,"// she whispered. //Forever, I am yours.//  
  
This eve, she was not a warrior Elf, great leader of her people – she was a she-Elf, Lady of Mirkwood, beloved of the crown prince. Tomorrow, the gown would vanish, her hair would be braided, and she would ride out clad as a warrior once more with her bow close at hand. This night would be forgotten on the surface, never spoken of to any others. They would regard each other as comrades, not as soul mates. That's the way their relationship functioned – for now. Yet the king well knew that his son had given his heart to the Lady Thaurnoviel – he was sharp enough to see it in their eyes, in the way they brushed up against each other, in their very voices. He was glad that Legolas had found a bride – she would make the perfect wife, a beautiful princess and a warrior to fight alongside her husband. Yet none of them foresaw the future to come, the fate of Legolas' Lady Thaurnoviel. But for now, their hope and dreams for the future was bright and lovely and flawless.  
  
Legolas felt his soul fly away, and his heart conquered by a love he had never known. Those brilliant blue eyes that she adored so much gleamed in the moonlight, as unseen fountains rushed mildly and the voices of their kindred was sweet on the air. He dipped down, and their lips met again, their hands clasped in union between them. They were 2 of the fairest beings in all the world, but it was their love that their beauty manifested in. 


End file.
